dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangasm
The VAGINA Squad attends a much-anticipated concert. Characters *Violet *Amy *Georgia *Ianthe *Nicole *Absinthe *Oboes Bi Transcript (The scene starts with a TV showing "The All Nighters in Concert") Commercial Guy: Come see the biggest rap rock group this side of the universe, The All Nighters in concert! (Cut to Violet) Violet: Oh. My. GOD. (yelling) EVERYBODY, GET TO THE TV, NOW! (The rest of the squad rushes to the TV, as it cuts back) Commercial Guy: They'll be preforming some of their biggest hit singles, like It's Not Delivery- Amy: I love that song! Violet: Shh! Commerical Guy: And Hella Major! So come see The All Nighters LIVE IN CONCERT! It's not a tour, so come down to the Paramount Theater in Seattle, November 12! (end) Georgia: We HAVE to go to that concert! Nicole: I know! Absinthe: Let's order some tickets! (They head over to their computer, and search for the tickets.) Absinthe: Here it is...The All Nighters concert tickets! Violet: Order 6 tickets! Absinthe: Alright, alright! (5 Seconds Later, they're all looking at the screen, with shocked looks on their faces. It cuts to the screen, showing a huge "SOLD OUT".) Violet: Are you fucking kidding me?! Ianthe: The only chance to see my favorite band on the planet...lost! Nicole: Wait, Violet, Ianthe, come back... (They come back.) Nicole: Says here on this- (cut to the screen) Nicole: -banner ad that this guy is selling rare tickets for free! Violet: Man, that shit is just trying to scam you. Wouldn't be surprised that just hovering the mouse over the ad doesn't inject the computer with 5 trillion Trojan viruses. Georgia: Wait, I think I know a way to get into the concert without tickets... All except Georgia: How? (cut to Oboes) Oboes: You want me to show off my tits to some guards just to get into a concert? Georgia: C'mon! You love We Bought a Mansion! Oboes: It was okay. Although I did like It's Not Delivery a lot... Violet: That's gonna be one of the first songs they play! Nicole: C'mon Oboes! Please! Oboes: What's in it for me? (They all huddle around each other, then look back at Oboes.) Violet: If you do this one job for us, we won't bother you for a month. Oboes: How is that a good thing? I like hanging out with you guys. Violet: Ugh, fine. Plan B. We'll buy you a new exercise set and give you a boob job. Oboes: Well my boobs are looking a little droopy, and the exercise kit I have is getting pretty worn out...Eh, sure. Why not? VAGINA: YES! ROAD TRIP! (The montage from The All Nighters episode happens again but with the VAGINA Squad and Oboes, and they make it to the Paramount Theater.) Violet: Here it is! (Cut to a guard standing next to the entrance.) Violet: There's a guard right there, go strut your stuff, Oboes! Oboes: Okay, okay. (She starts seductively walking towards the guard.) Oboes: Hey mister. How's about you let some fine ladies into that All Nighters concert? Guard: Unless you got tickets, I'm not letting you in. (Oboes slightly presses her boobs against the Guard's chest.) Oboes: Hmm. I'm willing to bet you haven't had a girlfriend in a while. Guard: That...is true. (She presses them harder against his chest, and puts her hand on his face.) Oboes: I bet you like what you feel, huh? Guard: ...Very much, ma'am Oboes: Maybe if you let us in, I'll let you...dive into this. (She slides her hands from her boobs down to her butt.) Guard: ...OKAY FINE. You ladies have a nice time. VAGINA: YES! THANKS OBOES! (They run in.) Oboes: Thanks, big man. See you at the Sheraton. (She walks in, as the guard wipes the sweat of his head. Cut the VAGINA Squad and Oboes sitting in their seats.) Violet: How do we know what seats we get? Oboes: Who cares? L.O.L: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! JJ: WE ARE THE ALL NIGHTERS! Data: PREPARE FOR SOME FULL-ON FIRE SPITTING! (1 HOUR LATER, the girls are walking out.) Violet: That was AMAZING! (They start cheering, and they meet in the Sheraton.) Georgia: Man, that was so fun. Hey, where's Oboes? Ianthe: She said she had some business to attend to... (Cut to Oboes stripping of her clothes in front of the guard.) Oboes: You like what you see? Guard: Very much... (Cut back to the VAGINA's room, all with uncomfortable expressions.) Oboes: (muffled): Oh yeah! Fuck me harder! Guard: (muffled): I wanna hear you scream! Oboes: (muffled): Oh my fucking god! Your cock feels amazing! (A cat screech can be heard, along with a cow's moo.) Violet: I'm making a NSFW Tales out of this. Nicole: Ooh, send me a link to it when you're done! Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks